Two of a Kind
by Jumpomatic
Summary: Danny thinks he's all alone in his half ghost half human life, but he is soon to have a partner in crime...
1. Partner in Crime

Harmony gazed into Danny's ghost green eyes. She smiled at him. Knowing that he was half ghost, half human was a lot to take in at first, but after fighting countless numbers of ghosts and monsters each day, nothing seemed to surprise her anymore. Danny took Harmony's hand in his, and squeezed it tight. He had just finished off another battle with Vlad. Vlad lost (of course) but Danny was pretty beat up from the fight. His jumpsuit was in tatters, his face was bruised and dirty, and his white hair was a tangled mess, but Harmony didn't care. All she cared about was that Danny was safe. Danny smiled.

"Pretty rough battle, eh?" he said, dusting himself off. Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it! I was worried sick!"

He kissed her on the cheek and grinned.

"Eh, it was no big deal really. I just got tossed around a bit."

Harmony tried to look serious and scold him for almost dying again, but she ended up laughing. Danny laughed with her, his bright green eyes glowing as the evening sun disappeared below the horizon. Danny transformed back to human in a bright white flash. He smiled at Harmony again, his eyes now a sparkling sky blue.

"Let's go to my house," he said, glancing at the descending sun. "It's getting kind of late, and I promised you I would show you the Ghost Zone tonight."

Harmony felt a quiver of fear. She had an uneasy feeling about going into the Ghost Zone with Danny. A very uneasy feeling.

"Yeah okay that sounds great." She said with a smile. She was pretty good at hiding her feelings, especially fear. Being an orphan her whole life, fear was just another useless emotion. She had grown used to it, and tried to embrace it in her advance, but this type of fear was different…

* * *

"Okay." Danny said as Harmony stared at the huge hole in his parent's lab's wall.

"I know it doesn't look like much but trust me it is."

He searched around the lab.

"Dangit! I forgot where the on switch is again!" he mumbled to himself as he continued searching. He transformed into his ghost form and floated around the room, still searching.

'What an idiot.' She thought to herself, chuckling. She stood there impatiently, whistling a tune of Mission Impossible. She finally got tired of waiting and put on the orange jumpsuit Danny had handed her when they arrived. She tied up her soft brown hair in a ponytail. She was ready for the Ghost Zone, but clueless Danny was still searching for that on button.

"Hey maybe it's in here." Harmony said, as she walked into the hole in the wall, which supposedly was the portal. Her hand searched for an on switch. A look of realization dawned over Danny's face and he cried out to Harmony, but it was too late. Her hand finally found the button and pressed it, which triggered a vortex of swirling green energy. She felt her whole body shiver with electricity and she cried out in pain. She could barely hear Danny calling out her name. Finally the volts of electricity stopped and she crumpled to the floor. Her vision was blurry. She felt…strange, almost like a different person. Danny rushed to her and looked at her with a look of fear and concern.

"H-Harmony?" he asked.

She groaned. She felt extremely light headed. Danny helped her up.

"You look…. different." he said, not seeming so surprised. Harmony looked up at him and cocked her head in confusion. She walked up to the nearest mirror and screamed in horror. Her once brown hair was now jet black, and was still pulled up in a ponytail as she had left it. Her jumpsuit was now a two-piece and was all white with black gloves and black boots. Her eyes (which where dark green before) where now a bright glowing green…ghost green. She backed away from the mirror in fear. She gazed at Danny.

"Danny! What happened to me!?" she whispered her bright green eyes full of fear.

Danny looked at her with distress.

"Well, it looks to me like your half ghost now-" He said slowly, not wanting to frighten her. "Like me."

She looked down at her hands.

"So you mean….I can do this-"

She blasted a huge spinning ball of purple into the wall, causing another huge useless hole. A smile spread across Harmony's face.

"That, was…AWESOME!" she cheered. She floated next to Danny, who looked pretty shaken up.

"Y-your not supposed to get that power until you've reached at least 2 years of ghost experience!" He looked at her like she was an alien.

"How did you do that?!"

She looked down at her hands.

"I don't know."

The two ghosts heard a crash come from upstairs followed by a yelp from Mr. Fenton.

"Meddling ghosts!" he yelled. His voice was coming closer.

Danny quickly transformed back into human, and Harmony did the same, but instead of bright white halos forming around her, they where a dark purple.

Danny looked at Harmony again and grinned.

"Harmony Phantom. " he smiled. "My partner in crime."


	2. Captives

Harmony screamed in terror. It happened so fast..she didn't know what to think. The last thing she remembered Danny and her battling Vlad side by side. Then she just blacked out.

Harmony opened her eyes. She was strapped down to some sort of table, her arms and legs were handcuffed so that she was spread-eagle and completely vulnerable. She squirmed against the imprisonment of the cuffs. She heard a moan beside her. It was Danny! He captured inside a giant water tank, and his arms and neck were chained to the wall. Harmony suppressed a laugh. Vlad was a fool. Didn't he know that ghosts don't need air to survive? Suddenly Danny screamed in pain as huge volts of electricity ran through his body. The familiar white halos started to appear, but he firmly resisted the urge to turn back human. Harmony whipped her head around to see Vlad pressing buttons and smiling to himself crudely.

"Daniel my dear boy," he said wickedly.

"You know you want to turn back to human. The electricity volts will take care of that." He turned the level higher.

"And when you do, you will drown." He grinned and turned toward Harmony. "As for her, I have some 'Ghost dissecting' to do."

Harmony's eyes darted back to Danny who was cringing in pain, trying to resist the electricity volts. She had to think of something…fast.

"Why are you doing this?" she spat at Vlad while pulling against her handcuffs.

Vlad turned to face her, a dark expression on his face.

"Revenge." He said venomously and turned back to the control knobs.

Harmony felt an immense wave of dread. He really wasn't fooling around this time. She frantically looked for something to use against him. There were a few cabinets, beakers, a bottle of water. She studied the water again. It wasn't just normal water, it was ice water. That's it! She used all the concentration she could muster, focusing on that small bottle of water. This had to work. Danny seemed like he was about to give up. Harmony concentrated harder, her teeth gritting from the effort. Finally the bottle started gradually lifting into the air. Perfect! Vlad, who was too busy torturing Danny, didn't seem to notice. Harmony used all her strength to lift it bit by bit, until it finally reached it's destination, Danny. Danny weakly looked up as the bottle of ice water plopped inside the tank. A look of realization dawned his face. Harmony watched anxiously. This was the one and only way to save Danny, and possibly save herself.


	3. Escape

Danny used the last bit of energy he had to use the ice from the bottle to freeze the entire tank. The water turned an icy light blue. The glass outside was covered with frost. Vlad whipped around his face full of shock. The tank started to crack. The small fractures turned into massive before the tank split open, releasing Danny. Danny shivered and collapsed on his hands and knees, struggling to get air. Harmony felt her heart drop. Danny was in no condition to fight. Danny weakly lifted to one knee as continuously he fought for air. Vlad raced toward helpless Danny. Harmony thrashed against the hand-cuffs.

"Danny, go!"

He looked at her one last time, and then went intangible, so that Vlad zapped the floor instead of Danny. Harmony felt a mix of relief and fear. Vlad would not be very forgiving of her releasing his arch enemy. Vlad twisted around so that his piercing red eyes glared at her. He floated over to her.

"Oh Harmony," he said, facing his face to her.

"You know better than to free my prized prisoner."

He turned to face her. A wave of nausea struck Harmony as she saw he had razor-sharp medical instruments in his hands. He grinned.

"Well you'll just have to learn the hard way."

He look out a jagged looking utensil and brought it up to Harmony's forearm. Harmony braced herself for the pain. He slowly and painstakingly started to cut the flesh from her arm. She threw back her head and cried out in pain. She viciously pulled against the cuffs. The most horrifying of all though, was that Vlad had a look of absolute pleasure on his face. Harmony winced as the knife cut deeper. A river of ectoplasm (ghost blood) spew out of her arm. She was beginning to feel lightheaded now. She heard a crash on the far side of the room. She lifted her head and saw that it was Danny. His eyes moved from Vlad to Harmony to the gash in her arm. His eyes were full of anger.

"Let her go Plasmius!" he yelled, sending a blast of ecto-energy at Vlad. He bluntly deflected it.

"Now why would I ever do that?" he said in mock concern. "After all, she's all mine now."

This seemed to make Danny burn with anger.

"Let her GO!"

All of a sudden she felt massive waves of energy pass through her. If she weren't strapped to the table she would've blow smack into the wall. Vlad was less fortunate. He slapped right into the wall with a groan. Black halos traveled across his body as he turned back into the cruel Mayor Masters who crumpled to the floor. Finally, the commotion died down, and Danny exhaustedly dropped down on his hand and knees. He lifted his head and looked at Harmony and gave her a weak 'it's gonna be okay' smile.

"Now that's what I call a ghostly wail."

Harmony smiled faintly back, ignoring the great pain in her arm and felt the world spinning around her as everything went black.


End file.
